User blog:TangledVarian4Eves/Original Loud House: Next Generation episode 12
When the kids returned back to school, Hugh Jr was excited to see his girlfriend Lonnie again. He got to school, but Lonnie didn't show up by his locker like she usually does. He looked for her. She was in the girls bathroom, laughing with her friends. Lonnie: I can't believe I would ever think of dating that loser! Friend 1: Which one? She saw Hugh Jr watching them and pointed towards him. Lonnie: That one... Hugh Jr ran away crying. He went near the teachers room. Ms. Cole came out shortly, with concern. Ms. Cole: Hugh Jr, are you okay? Hugh Jr: I'm sooo humiliated! I NEED the day off! Ms. Cole: What happened? Hugh Jr: Lonnie said I was a loser and that she wouldn't date me anymore!!!! Ms. Cole: While I can't help you there... I can call your parents. One of them can come pick you up. Are you sure you wanna leave though? Hugh Jr: Positive. Lonnie's in all my classes.. I can't risk looking at her today, now that I've known this! Ms. Cole then went back into the teachers room. In there, she reached for the payphone and dialed Lisa's number. Meanwhile, at the hospital... Lisa was getting done with a patient when she heard the phone ring. Lisa picked it up and gasped. Lisa: I'll be right there! Moments later, Lisa showed up. Lisa came rushing to Hugh Jr. Lisa: MY BABY!!! Who did this to you? Hugh Jr: Lonnie. That's who.. She said she DOESN'T like me anymore! You're close to her dad... Tell HIM what she said! Lisa: I don't think I can do that. But I can bring you home. We'll talk more there. Moments later, Hugh Jr and Lisa arrived home. Lisa and Hugh Jr went up to Hugh Jr's room. Lisa: So... Let me get this straight... Lonnie said she DOESN'T like you... Called you a loser... Thus leaving you humiliated and heartbroken? Hugh Jr: That's right. Lisa: She's got some nerve... Hugh Jr: I know! Will you get her back? Lisa: I don't think that will be necessary... In a girl's point of view, she probably felt pressured to say mean things about you... What's her social status like? Hugh Jr: Well, she's the most popular girl in school... Lisa: Exactly.. Probably, among her friends, she said she WASN'T interested in you, that she thinks your a loser; but deep down, she cares for you... Why don't you call her and ask her if that's true? Hugh Jr: I will! Thanks mom! Hugh Jr dialed Lonnie's number. She hung up, leaving Hugh Jr devastated.. Lisa: You know, she could still be with her friends. It's still early... Hugh Jr: Sigh... I know... 5 hours later.... Lisa: Why don't you try now? Hugh Jr then dialed Lonnie's number again. Lonnie answered, much to Hugh Jr's delight. Lonnie (on phone): Hugh... What is it? Hugh Jr: I overheard you in the bathroom, calling me a loser and saying you'd never date me.. Is it true? Lonnie (on phone): I only said that to get Stephanie off my back... She's jealous of our relationship... She likes the smart guys, too, and you're the one she has a crush on... Hugh Jr (sarcastically): Really... Like I'm falling for THAT! Lonnie (on phone): Really! It's true... I DO care for you... Hugh Jr: Thanks! That's all I needed to hear! Lonnie (on phone): Yeah! See you at school! Hugh Jr hung up. Lisa: Sooooooooo... What did she say? Hugh Jr: She actually DOES like me... It's just her shallow friend Stephanie does too, and she told a white lie so she won't hurt her friend... BUT.. She hurt me in the process, and I can't accept that.. Lisa: I guess maybe NOT every relationship is meant to be... Heck, even Hugh and I had struggles in the beginning... I actually did the same thing Lonnie did to get my sisters, who also LOVED Hugh off my back.. Hugh Jr: Really? Did it work? Lisa: Duh! You wouldn't be here if it didn't!! Hugh Jr: And just think, maybe someday I'LL marry Lonnie... Lisa: Who knows... Who knows.. Category:Blog posts